


Pouring Buckets

by starfleetblues



Series: When It Rains, It Pours [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim had practically lived at Dr. and Mrs. McCoy's house during the summer. It got to the point where half of Leo's drawers had Jim's shirts in them and Jim's sleeping bag had taken up permanent residence on the floor next to Leo's bed. And well, when Eleanora peeked in the door late at night and saw them curled up together on the bed, sleeping bag forgotten, she didn't mind because they were happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring Buckets

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place three months after Part Three of this series, "A Steady Pour", and I recommend you read that first.  
> Super big massive thanks to everyone who's read, commented and left kudos so far, especially AO3 user redford. You're the best!  
> My usual disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I profiting from, any part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

Jim had practically lived at Dr. and Mrs. McCoy's house during the summer. It got to the point where half of Leo's drawers had Jim's shirts in them and Jim's sleeping bag had taken up permanent residence on the floor next to Leo's bed. And well, when Eleanora peeked in the door late at night and saw them curled up together on the bed, sleeping bag forgotten, she didn't mind because they were happy together. 

It just so happened that two weeks before the end of summer break, David McCoy had been invited to a medical conference in Los Angeles and Eleanora was going to accompany him. The Kirks had promised to look after Leo while they were gone, and Jim had promised to take care of him.  
And that's exactly what Jim planned to do.

Jim told Winona that he and Leo were planning to walk to the local diner for dinner and catch a movie, and they probably wouldn't be home until late. Leo told Frank the exact same thing, and they believed it. 

That was why less than an hour later, the teenagers were doing pretty much the exact opposite. Leo had had sex before, just the once with Jocelyn, but Jim never had. Jim had deemed himself in charge, despite his inexperience, and had stripped Leo down to only his boxers, taking his time pulling each article off and teasing the brunet, kissing and sucking his way up and down the tanned skin as he went. Leo grunted and began desperately tugging at Jim's shirt, lifting the rim up and pulling it over the blond head while desperately trying to gain some friction on his erection through the layers. Jim chuckled, a deep sound from his arousal, and it only caused Leo to tug faster on the button of the jeans. Jim kicked them off as they pooled around his feet, his tented boxers showing as he gently guided Leo to the bed. Laying his boyfriend down, he pulled the boxers off to watch his erection spring free.  
"Fuck," Leo moaned softly.  
"That's the plan," Jim commented with a grin before taking hold of Leo's cock and rubbing it in his fist a few times. Holding eye contact with Leo, Jim slowly bet down and licked the head, watching in delight as Leo shuddered on the bed while Jim's tongue circled the slit, licking and sucking. Without warning, he took the whole thing in his mouth and started bobbing, almost swallowing the cock before changing tactics and adding one hand again, fondling Leo's balls and lightly flicking his thumb up the underside as he used his other hand to jerk himself off. Leo gasped and clenched his hands in the sheets, unable to contain the moan that escaped him.  
"Jim- darlin'- fuck, I'm gonna-"  
Jim winked, his mouth still full of Leo's cock before returning to his sucking, hands running the length of the shaft before returning to fondle the balls, rub Leo's body, anything they could get a purchase on to bring Leo closer to the brink. With a shout, the older boy climaxed, writhing in the sheets as Jim took it all in. Moments later, Jim came in his own boxers at the sight of Leo’s writhing body.  
When Leo could breathe again, he laughed as Jim crawled up to kiss him again.  
“That was…” he searched for the right word, but couldn't come up with anything.  
“Awesome?” Jim supplied.  
“Sure, kid. I s’pose that word works.”  
They fell asleep at the head of the bed, Leo’s arms wrapped around Jim almost possessively, the dirty sheets still tangled around their feet and Jim still wearing the soiled boxers. When Leo awoke, it was near 9 the next morning, and he was still clinging to Jim. He slipped out of bed and gathered up the clothes scattered across the room and peeled what bedclothes he could off and tossing them in a pile before quickly showering. When he emerged from the hot stream that he had quickly found necessary to turn frigid, Jim was still asleep. Smiling as he toweled his hair dry and dropped it in the pile of laundry, Leo leaned over and kissed Jim awake.  
“Mornin’, darling,” Leo greeted as the indescribable blue eyes blinked open.  
Jim stretched and smiled. “Mornin’. Wait- what?” He sat bolt upright and looked around. “Shit, shit, shit. I told mom we’d sleep at home last night. I di-“  
Leo cut off the blond with a kiss. “It’s okay. We’ll tell her the movie ran late and you forgot your keys or something. Don’t worry.”  
Jim’s panic quickly turned to relief, and then disappointment when he realized that Leo had gotten dressed again. “Did you have to put clothes back on?”  
Leo laughed and kissed the top of Jim’s head. “Go take a shower and I’ll start the laundry and make breakfast.”  
“Alright,’ Jim mumbled as he climbed off the bed and pulled the last sheet off, balling it up and throwing it on the pile and then doing the same with his sticky boxers before climbing in the shower that was far too familiar than it should have been. Mulling things over as he scrubbed his body clean from last night, he smiled as he realized that he had never been naked in front of Bones before a few minutes ago, and he was totally okay with that. He shut the water off and pulled some clothes from his drawers in Leo’s room, still pulling the sleeveless shirt on as he descended the stairs, tousling his blond hair.  
“Hey, darlin’,” Leo greeted him while flipping pancakes. “Can you get the butter and syrup out?”  
“Yeah, no problem, Bones,” Jim said, moving to search through the refrigerator. “You want some orange juice too?”  
“Might as well,” Leo said, checking the discs before flipping them onto a plate and turning the skillet off before Jim could burn his hand to the point of immobility. These things happened when your best friend was one James Tiberius Kirk.  
“These look fantastic, Bones!”  
Leo laughed and pulled two plates down from the cupboard. “Consider it thanks for last night.”  
“I’ll have to promise your parents I’ll take care of you more often,” Jim said as he reached for a pancake, for which Bones whacked him with the spatula. “What?” Jim asked as he batted away the offending utensil. “You know I’m right.”  
“You’re an immature little shit, that’s what you are,” Leo replied as he dropped the spatula back in the sink.  
“Yeah, but you love me anyway.”  
Leo sighed a laugh. “Dammit, Jim.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck ass at smut. Fluff is much better for me, but sometimes you’ve just gotta write smut. In my defense, this was written mostly on my iPod in class and on the bus to a swim meet, which is really an awkward time to be doing that when your teacher/classmates/coach/teammates can walk past you and see this at any moment. Whoops?  
> Also, an update on my posting schedule: My grandfather has graciously purchased me a new laptop, after I developed Carpal Tunnel Syndrome as a junior in high school and partially tore my rotator cuff in my left shoulder, which means I can take it to school for notes and write parts of this at lunch and when I have a free day in any class. So that means more postings per week (I hope)!


End file.
